


Ada Rahasia Kecil

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #erehisu #erehisuweek, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Kapalku butuh hatimu untuk berlabuh dan terikat.





	Ada Rahasia Kecil

 

 

**Serang Titan ke Isayama Hajime**

**[Penulis tidak mengambil apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

**Fiksi Penggemar EreHisu oleh Nona Nebula / Prominensa**

**Didedikasikan untuk #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #DayFour #Secret**

**Ringkasan: Kapalku butuh hatimu untuk berlabuh dan terikat.**

 

 

 

**(AU)**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**Selamat membaca**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

_Dunia tak lagi warna-warni kala hati tak kenal hatimu_  
_Pagi tak lagi berembun kala hati tak bertemu parasmu_  
_Siang tak lagi terik kala hati tak bertemu ragamu_  
_Senja tak lagi oranye kala hati tak bertemu jiwamu_  
_Historia, malam tak lagi menjadi yang gelap;_  
_kala kerinduan ini tak tersampaikan kepadamu_

 

 

 

_Berahiku menguap_  
_Afeksiku adu_  
_Harus dengan cara apa aku ini semua?_  
_Lekaslah Anda bertanggung jawab, Ratuku_

 

 

 

_Kapalku butuh hatimu untuk berlabuh;_  
_juga jangkar cintamu untuk mengikatnya_  
_Jadi, jangan buat aku menunggu terlalu lama_  
_Menunggu di atas awan merah jambu_  
_Menunggu sosok emas yang menjadi warna mahkotamu_  
_Menunggu kilauan sapphire yang menghantui di tiap tidurku_

 

 

 

_Historia, sosokmu terlalu membuai jagat_  
_Terkadang juga membuatku sekarat_  
_Namun cinta ini aku yakin tak akan berkarat_  
_Karena cintaku akan menyiramimu bagai hujan yang lebat_

  
Eren melipat kertas bertuliskan puisi itu serapi mungkin, dan pelan-pelan mengecupnya beberapa kali agar kertas tidak basah karena saliva. Kemudian, ia menyelipkannya di antara lembar halaman sebuah buku yang bertuliskan _Milk and_ _Hon_ e _y_ karya Rupi Kaur. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia berjalan ke arah sosok wanita yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja. Karena ruangan sedang sepi, langkah sepatu Eren cukup menggema hingga membuat wanita berambut pirang itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Mr. Yeager?"

Cepat-cepat Eren menyodorkan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna hitam, "Ini buku yang kemarin saya pinjam dari Anda, Mrs. Reiss."

Historia Reiss — nama lengkap wanita itu — mengangguk sambil tersenyum; menampilkan giginya yang putih bagaikan mutiara, dan menerima buku dari tangan Eren.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kamu menyukainya."

"Tentu — dan aku mirip Anda."

Kedua pipi putih Historia tiba-tiba datang merona. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tanpa basa-basi Eren berucap demikian. Karena satu hal yang dia tahu, Eren adalah seorang mahasiswa yang rajin tentang kelasnya. Tanpa ia sadari, mungkin Historia sudah melepas feromon, dan hook jatuh cinta begitu saja.

Eren berdeham sekali dan mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke arah Historia. Ia pun berbisik, "Saya ada rahasia kecil di dalam buku itu."

 

 

**[Akhir]**

 


End file.
